User talk:Veswza
Someone is Spamming Pages! Aweleo, a new user on the wiki, has been deleting things from pages like Primroses and even Marsh's user page. I undid their edits, but I'm not sure if they will spam anymore. They also created the pages Firestar and Hailstar, where Firestar's page looks very similar to the canon page. ~~ Thank you for informing me. I’ve blocked them from the Wiki for a limited amount of time due to them breaking multiple rules, and have deleted Firestar. I’ve actually kept Hailstar up because there’s not enough evidence of the cat being canon, but it will be removed if there’s more proof. Again, thanks for noticing this and dealing with it!! xx Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Veswza! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! HeyItzLeaf (talk) 14:24, August 2018 (UTC) Aw, wow! It must suck to not be able to use your other account, with all thos edits on it! Hopefully you'll be able to use it again! Spiritmoon (talk) 18:59, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Yeah;; I've sent a message to FANDOM so hopefully it will get resolved soon! I saw your blog post. I'll have to be careful about my age, too! (Same as you!) Spiritmoon (talk) 21:40, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Mhm, yep. At least other people can definitely learn from my mistake, just as I now have, haha ^^; Is Photoshop good for Backgrounds/ Art in General? So.. as the title suggests.. is it? I was thinking about getting elements 13/15 but idk!! Hmm... honestly, in my opinion, it's not the best for art in general unless you have the right brushes and know what you're doing, but it is definitely useful for backgrounds and finishing effects! I've been using it quite a lot recently on my art ^^;' HAPPY EARLY BDAY HAPPY EARLY BDAY! I'LL SAY AGAIN ON THE DAY TO YOU.. but anyways have an awesome time! You're turning 12 right? Aaa, thank you! Yep, 12 on Sunday ^v^' hopefully I will! I don't usually like all of the attention on me for a long period of time due to my masses of anxiety, but hopefully I'll cope :o i mean, last time i checked, there was only my family celebrating offline, sooooo yay? anyway, thank you, again! :D i'm tired, i don't have the energy to grammar and spell-check all of this it's fine tbh i get lazy too.. that's the same as me in school, my registration teacher sometimes gets the class to sing happy birthday to a pupil (if you desire), but it's optional and you can say you don't want it sung to you, i'm that one pupil who doesn't want it sung to me, xd. i just realised you share birthday's with one of my friend's irl!! sorry for rambling on but my friend Kisa's birthday is tomorrow too!! (she's turning 13 tho).. i know that doesn't have anything to do with you but's that's so funny (in a sense..!) Ah, that's cool! ^^ Happy early birthday to your friend, then c: Yeah! I'll need to say to her when she gets a phone for her b-day aha Well happy almost birthday! I turn 12 in February, my friend irl on December 18...his birthday is a week before Christmas! Spiritmoon (talk) 14:46, September 8, 2018 (UTC) My sister's birthday is the 27th of December, 2 days after Christmas, actually! And cool. I'll be 14 next year and I am getting scared of growing up so quickly oof About the Categories thing Sorry i didnt understand why you removed the categories until i checked wiki activity and found the explanation Spiritmoon (talk) 22:10, September 28, 2018 (UTC) No worries!! Cool Idea! Can i steal your idea on putting a wee heading at the top? lol I actually got the idea from '' Brightwish2'', but sure, ha. Go ahead!! oops i never saw her talk page, oh well Teeheehee, it looks cool! Possible Book Cover Request? Hi Veswza/LolliChaan! I saw that you did book cover requests here, and I was wondering if it would be possible if I could just request the book cover on this website? (It's for my new book Daunting ^^). If so, thanks! 03:51, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Ah, yes I do! I’d be glad to draw a cover for you ^^;’ What exactly do you want to be done?? :o Well, could the cover have a ginger and white she-cat (see Brightkit) on it, and maybe a meadow in the background? The title by the way is Daunting, and the arc name is A Twisted Fate. Thanks a bunch, from 03:18, October 2, 2018 (UTC) That would be possible to do. Any specific pose you want the cat in or something you want the cat to be seen doing, or is anything fine?? :Anything's fine :) 02:03, October 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: "Daunting" cover Thank you so much! I love it! I actually think the forest looks as good as the meadow would. 06:00, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Not a problem! I’m glad you like it c’’: x Hi Hello! Re: Deleted Articles Hey, thanks for asking. Yeah, I’m sure I want them deleted A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting [[User:Leechshadow Ghoulhound|'STRONGER!']] Okay. I just wanted to double check! x Leaving Hi Veswza, I'm leaving this wiki. I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in writing fanfics anymore. Even though I haven't been here very long, it has been pretty good. Thanks again for making the Daunting cover. All the best, [[User:Echosnout|'Ec']][[Message Wall:Echosnout|'ho']] 02:38, December 1, 2018 (UTC) help Yes please, please delete it *is embarrased* hollyloaf0fan123 (Talk)Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 20:33, December 6, 2018 (UTC) No worries, it's gone! xx More Admin Powers Hey! Long time no see! Anyways, since I am not as active anymore, (I try to be but I really have had a downfall with losing interest in Warrior Cats.. maybe reading TRS will help again!) Besides that, I have given you (along with admin + content mod) bureaucrat powers (which means you can make other people admin too and it's a bit more powerful than just an admin & content moderator)! You really have kept the wiki stable while I have been gone so I think you're deserving of it! (P.S: I'm also giving Queen some powers!) Ahhh, tysm!! :’’’o Oof, that sounds like a bummer. Losing interest in stuff is very annoying sometimes, especially when you loved it! (That’s from experience xx) ^^;’ Hopefully you get back into the cat-craze (only if it’s your personal preference) soon :) Queen definitely deserves becoming admin as she’s been so active and helpful, I’m happy for her!